The present invention relates in general to systems and methods for preparing, transmitting, and displaying information as a video image. More particularly, the present invention provides systems and methods for displaying one video program over a portion of another video program.
Currently there exist televisions capable of receiving a composite video signal and decoding two or more channels included with the video signal. Multiple of the channels can be displayed simultaneously with one channel superimposed over another. However, an end user is limited to watching one or more programs provided by a supplier of visual programming, such as a cable provider. Such visual suppliers offer only a limited number of channels. Thus, an end user is limited in the selection of information that can be displayed at any given time.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for methods and systems to address these and other problems.